Snake Bitten
by sweetjenndagz
Summary: Draco has been watching Hermione and has been falling for her. The only problem? She doesn't have a clue. Can she see past the Malfoy she knew from Hogwarts and will she ever forgive him? Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Snake Bitten

Draco watched her as she walks into the room. She doesn't know he stares. She's in her own little world most of the time. Why would she notice him anyway? He had treated her like dirt for so long.

They were 12 years old the first time he said it to her. He barely understood the word. MUDBLOOD… How could he be so cruel? All the magic in the world couldn't make her forget that vile name he called her. He had used it countless times and for what? To prove he had darkness and evil in him? To make Father proud? Draco didn't even know anymore. He was young and stupid. Hogwarts was a long time ago.

They were working at The Ministry now and he saw her in the halls from time to time, usually talking with Potter or the Weasel or with her nose in a book. Hermione was in Magical Law and at the very top of her field. She'd grown out of her awkward looks and turned into a beautiful woman. She had her own flat and although it was lonely at times, her friends were close by. Ginny and Harry lived a few streets over. They had recently wed and were expecting their first child. Ron was living in the same building as Hermione, which was often convenient for him on lonely nights were he would use her for sex. They'd dated for 3 years after the war, but they were too different and fought often and decided on friends with benefits.

When Draco heard that they had broken up, he was relieved. Hermione was too good for the Weasel. He was a screw up that couldn't even complete his Auror training so he worked at his brother's joke shop now as a stock boy. "Pathetic." Draco thought to himself. Not that he was any better for her but at least he had a real job. He smiled at himself and continued staring at Hermione. Just then, she looked up and locked eyes with Draco. "Shit," he thought to himself "She saw me!" He quickly tried to busy himself with some papers so she wouldn't notice him staring.

"Malfoy? Did you need something? I only ask because you've been staring at me for the past 15 minutes or so. Well?" She seemed very annoyed with him. "Okay, so I guess you caught me, huh?" Draco smirked and she didn't seem amused. He tried to come up with a lie but he got lost in her big, brown eyes. "Hello, Malfoy? You there?" "I, uh, I, um, was looking at the book you were reading. Trying to figure out what the title was. ""Smooth, Draco! Real smooth!" he berated himself in his head. "Oh, it's Luna Scamander's new book. She's written a biography on her father, Xenophilius Lovegood's, life. He passed away last year, such a shame." He couldn't believe she actually believed him, and she was actually carrying on a civilized conversation with him. "Is that all? Why are you smiling at me? Are you well?" "Yes, uh, that was all, and since when is smiling a crime anyway?" Her face reddened at his snarky comment. Now, he'd done it!

"Listen, Malfoy," she started towards him, but he put his hands up in defense as if under arrest. "Whoa, Granger, calm down. I was only joking around. You do know what a joke is, right? She backed off and the continued, "Well, I'm not used to you actually having a civil conversation with me. Not one single slur either. I'm impressed." She looked very pleased with herself, and it was Draco's turn to turn red. "I'm not "that" person anymore, Hermione. If you haven't heard, which I'm sure you have, I am no longer in contact with my father since he has been in Azkaban. I no longer have to please him by being a total asshole." She hadn't expected so much honesty to come spilling ot from Draco Malfoy's mouth. She felt a pang in her stomach. Draco saved her from needing to speak again because he walked out of the room just then.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the follows and favorites on the first chapter! Very excited to be writing for y'all finally! Cheers!

Chapter 2

He had to get out of there! He felt the threat of tears coming. He rushed back to his office in the Department of Mysteries where he worked alone. He liked working alone because it gave him plenty of time to think and reflect on what his life had become. Unlike Hermione, Draco still lived at home in Malfoy Manor with his mother, Narcissa. He couldn't leave her alone. After the war, Narcissa turned in her husband Lucius to The Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater and for putting their son in danger by having a mad man have control over them. She had become an advocate for the orphans whose parents were killed during the war. She also devoted a lot of her time to Civil Rights for Muggle-borns. Narcissa had become a new woman; independent from her husband and sisters influence.

Draco was now the man of the family and it put him under a lot of stress. He began seeing a therapist three times a week to help deal with everything. In the end, he figured out that he only ever wanted to be loved and have someone to love. For some odd reason, when he came to that realization, the woman that popped into his head was the woman he spent most of his childhood hating; Hermione Jean Granger. He was baffled at first, but then he thought about it more and more. Yes, he had called her a "filthy mudblood" and put her down any chance he got, but he was a dumb kid blinded by his father's hatred and fear of the Dark Lord. But deep down Draco had always liked her. After their first year, he had come home and told his mother and father about the smartest girl in his year. His father asked what family she came from, so he had said her last name was Granger and his father looked aghast! "Granger?" Lucius had begun, "That's not a wizarding family name. She's not Pure Blood, Draco?" Draco looked down and said, "Um, no. Her parents are Muggles." His father gasped and then continued to go into a rant about blood purity and mudbloods. He told him that he was to stay away from "that filthy little mudblood" or there will be hell to pay. Then he set off on his next 6 years of school and did just that.

After he had figured out that he had feelings for Hermione Granger, he told his mother about what he felt. To his great surprise, she actually supported him. "Oh, that is splendid, my love! I remember her. She was the smartest witch in your year, right? Always tagging along with Potter? Have you seen her since Hogwarts?" Draco explained that she worked at the Ministry as well but in Magical Law and that he had been following her at lunch to the library just to watch her work some days. He felt totally smitten and she didn't have a clue. "Do you think she would want anything to do with me after how I treated her when we were in school? For Merlin's sake, I called her a FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Draco broke down in his mother's arms. He felt so weak. 22 years old and crying to his mommy; just pathetic! "Calm down, Draco, darling. You were young and naïve back then and following your father's orders. She shouldn't hold anything you said back then against you. If she can't see how much you've changed in the past 5 years, then forget her." She smiled at him, but Draco did not return her smile. He only turned his head, looked out the window, and thought to himself, "But I can't forget her….."

End Chapter 2

Please review! I have already written the next 2 chapters and I am very excited about them. I will try posting them tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you for reading and the follows and favorites are much appreciated! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

And here where things start getting good!

Chapter 3

Hermione sat at her desk gazing out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Had he really changed? His words echoed in her head, "I'm not "that" person anymore, Hermoine…" Hermione. She believed it was the first time he'd ever said her and it came out in a soft whisper. She began imagining him saying her name over and over again; the look in his grey eyes. Why was it making her so aroused? This was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! He was monstrous to her when they were in Hogwarts together. "But that was over 5 years ago and he did lie to his Aunt Bellatrix when we were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. Had he already begun changing his ways even with the threat of death looming over him?" She tried to convince herself that he was still the same snobbish, nasty snake she knew from Hogwarts, but she was quickly figuring out that maybe, just maybe, he had changed. His mother had become well known in the past few years for her advocacy work, especially for her work with Muggle-borns. Hell, she turned her own husband in to the Dementors at Azkaban! Draco worked in the Department of Mysteries and she never heard bad things or any gossip about him. Come to think of it, she only ever heard people saying how lonely he seemed. Later, Hermione could not get him out of her head and when Ron came over that night, she imagined a certain blond haired, grey eyed man was screwing her instead.

"Ok, you've found me. What did you need, Granger?" he said as he stepped from behind his desk. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him so she had decided to go see him in the Department of Mysteries. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I'm sorry if I upset you." He looked at her quizzically and sat back down at his desk motioning for her to have a seat as well. "Upset? Me? Nah, I'm okay. I just wish people could give me the benefit of the doubt once in a while." Hermione frowned, "It's just strange, and I am still stuck in the past for the most part. It's hard to think that you've changed from the Muggle-born hating Slytherin. You really hurt me when we were younger, you know?" He put his head in his hands and she could see his shoulders begin to shake. Was he crying? Hermione got up and walked over to his side and gently squeezed his shoulder. A sharp intake of breath escaped from Draco's mouth. He looked up and they locked eyes. As Draco stood up, Hermione couldn't help herself. She had the overwhelming urge to pull him close and hug him.

He felt rigid at first and the returned the hug, nuzzling his face against her hair. She pulled away but Draco didn't let her go. He spoke first, "Hermione? I'm truly sorry for the way I've acted in the past and all of the hurt that my verbal abuse caused you. I was taught those words and crazy beliefs as a young, impressionable child by my father and his friends. When I first used "that word" against you, I didn't even truly understand the meaning and how hurtful it was. I think about the way I treated you back then a lot." Hermione looked taken aback. She wouldn't have believed it in a million years if she didn't hear it with her own ears. "Thank you, Draco. I really appreciate that." She smiled at him warmly. "So, you think about me, huh?" Draco smiled slyly, "Yes, I do actually. More than you know." He became serious at that last confession. Draco stepped a bit closer to close the space between them causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" He put his hand up to her face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "This…" And his lips crashed into hers.

End of Chapter 3

Please review! I really appreciate the love! Peace out Cub Scout!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! So many new followers! I will take that as a good sign! Here's the next chapter! We've got some smut in here and it's a bit long but I couldn't stop writing this one! ENJOY!

Chapter 4

"He kissed me," she thought to herself. Draco had run out of his office. He seemed panicked or maybe he was just sickened by thought of kissing a "mud blood!" Hermione didn't know what to make of it. He had to run or he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Draco was currently in the bathroom splashing water on his face to cool off. He had just kissed her; the one he dreams of nightly. The one he fantasizes about as he strokes himself in the shower. He felt like such a coward. Kiss and run, Draco? Really?

He stalked back into his office and was surprised to find her sitting there waiting for his return. She started when he made his presence known by clearing his throat. "Was it that terrible, Malfoy? Made you sick, did it?" She was clearly upset with him and he couldn't believe what she said. "No, no! You misunderstand, Hermione! I had to leave or I wouldn't have stopped at just a kiss." Hermione blushed crimson at his revelation. "I don't mean to be so forward, but I just cannot stop thinking about you. Granger, you're in my head 24/7. Mum says I should just get over my fear and just ask you to dinner." Hermione looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He actually told his mother that he had feelings for me? A muggle-born?" When she noticed him staring at her, she wondered if she had said that out loud. "Yes, I would actually really like that. How's Friday at 8?" Draco let out a small laugh, "Well, I didn't even ask you yet, geez." Hermione looked down at the floor, "Oh, um. I'm sorry…I…" she trailed off. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug, "But Friday at 8 sounds perfect!"

The week dragged on and Hermione was becoming anxious for her date with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help it. Even though he had made her life in school a living Hell, he was very attractive. He was also very intelligent and proficient in all aspects of magic. Before the whole "Voldemort" situation, he was actually the top male student at Hogwarts. Although, Hermione was the best in their class and that had been a sore spot for Draco back then. When Friday finally arrived, Hermione's stomach was in knots. She had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the time; 7:30. "I'm coming!" she yelled out when she heard more knocking. "Hey, you're earl…Ron? What are you doing here?" Ron was standing outside the door and he looked wasted. "Hey, 'Mione. I wanted to see you. I'm lonely and I miss you. Whoa! Who are you all dolled up for? Ya got a hot date?" Ron looked her up and down and wet his lips. "Yes, Ronald, I have a date tonight and he should be here any minute now. You need to leave." "Who is it? Do I know him? Maybe I'll stick around." Hermione looked aghast. "No, you can't stick around. You need to leave." Hermione started to walk towards the door when he caught her by her wrist and pulled her into him. "Come on, 'Mione. I'll be real quick." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "No, I can't. Actually, about that, we are going to need to stop while I am dating someone. I cannot keep seeing you in that way." Ron became groping her and tried coaxing her hands towards his already stiff member. "Get off me, Ron! You're drunk! Please stop!" He tore at her dress and pushed her down onto the couch and trapped her underneath him. "I'm not leaving until you help me get rid of this. Come on, you know you want it." She brought her knee up and caught him right in the balls. When he rolled off of her in pain, Hermione ran out the door and right into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was shaking and sobbing. Draco tried to calm her, "Hermione, what is it? Are you okay? What is going on?" She could barely get Ron's name out of her mouth, but he understood. "Where is he? What did he do to you?" "He's in my flat. He attacked me. I was so scared. I've never seen him like this. Wait, don't hurt him!" Too late, Draco had run into the flat and found Ron in the kitchen icing his balls. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ferret Boy?" Ron's face was as red as his hair. Draco grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him to the ground. "Don't you ever touch her again! You understand me, Weasel?! She is with me now, not you! Me! And you will not get in our way or there'll be Hell to pay!" Hermione step in between them and put her hands on Draco's shoulders. "Please calm down, Draco. He wouldn't have hurt me if he hadn't been drinking. He is still my friend after all. Let me clean up and we can leave." Ron had a dumbstruck looked on his face. "Malfoy? That's your date? Are you fucking joking? Did you curse her or something? What are you playing at?" Draco smiled at this. "No, believe it or not, Ron, I actually wanted to go on a date with him. He has changed and he apologized for the past and I have accepted that apology. Now, please, just go!" With a rejected look, Ron fled the apartment.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you helping me." Draco had helped straighten up the mess the Ron had caused. It gave him a chance to calm down and try controlling the urge to find Weasley and beat him senseless. "It's my pleasure. If you want, we could just order in and stay here and watch some movies or whatever." Hermione walked over to Draco and grabbed his warm hands. She intertwined their fingers together and leaned in to kiss him. He didn't protest so she went for it. He was an amazing kisser. She felt the heat rise in between her legs as he deepened the kiss. "You're an amazing kisser you know that?" Draco blushed. He didn't have much experience in the intimacy department. He had been with Pansy Parkinson a few times in school and his ex-girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, was the longest relationship he had ever had, but she ruined that when she slept with his best friend, Blaise. "I think it's only because of who I'm kissing. Did you want to sit down and watch a movie or something? I don't feel like I need to impress you with an expensive restaurant. I feel so comfortable with you like I need to be here." Hermione was in awe of his words. She felt so at ease with him. "Wow, Draco. I really like this side of you. You're honesty is so refreshing. Here, let's sit on the loveseat." She doesn't know what came over her because as soon as he sat she was on top of him.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Hermione was stroking him through his pants as he massaged her ass. He couldn't get over it. She was on fire and it was all for him. Hermione started to unbutton Draco's shirt as he pulled her dress down to reveal the black lace bra her breasts were filling. They stopped to look at each other when Hermione pounced. She started peppering his chest with kisses and licks and moved down south. Draco put his head back and a moan escaped his lips which made Hermione smile up at him. She made quick work of his pants. She grasped his throbbing cock and began to stroke him up and down, licking at the tip. The more he moaned the more excited Hermione became. "Turn around, Hermione, please." She stripped off the rest of her dress and took her panties off. She straddled him and bent over so that she could bring his cock up to her mouth. "Oh Merlin!" Draco had begun thumbing at her clit and then took his first taste of her wet pussy. They each were pleasuring the other in ways they never felt before. Hermione would suck and lick his swollen cock as he licked and sucked on her sex. Right as she climaxed, she got up and positioned herself to have him enter her. He was bigger than she was used to and it took her a minute to adjust to his girth. The moved in tandem with each other as they each moaned out the others names. They felt like the only people in the world and made love well into the morning.

End Chapter 4

Well, that was a bit smutty…hope y'all enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! So many Follows! Thanks for all of your support! Here we go!

Chapter 5

Draco opened his eyes as the sun peeked in through the windows. As he rolled to his side, he used his elbow to prop his head up to rest on his hand. There she was lying there next to him, hair covering her face. He lovingly pushed her hair away so he could see her. My God, she was beautiful; her milky white skin and her pink, heart-shaped lips that had a sweet, satisfied smile. His eyes took in such sights when he saw it; a scar across her forearm. He felt like he was punched in the gut. "Mudblood," He could still make out the word even after all these years. How did she live with that reminder of HIS aunt's torture? He could still remember the screams and wanted to stop Aunt Bellatrix from harming her further. But, what was he to do? He had already lied about knowing who they were and if he had intervened, she wouldn't have hesitated in killing him. She was a lunatic after all.

Just then Hermione's eye fluttered open. She noticed him staring out toward the window; his eyes shining with tears threatening to spill. "Hey, what's wrong?" He started and then looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, love!" Tears began to run down his face, "I didn't save you from her. I wanted to, I really did, but she would have killed us all!" Hermione seemed confused at first but then followed where he had begun staring and saw what caused his sudden outburst. "I understand and I never blamed you for that, Draco. You did save us in a way. You knew it was Harry, even with the stinging jinx, and you still didn't say anything." She embraced him and he fell apart in her arms. She let him cry. She let him apologize profusely and then fall asleep in her arms. She couldn't believe how open and emotional he was. Was he in love with her? It's the only reason she could think that he would be so comfortable around her that he was already crying in front of her. He handled her with so much care last night.

Her mind wandered to their night of passion. PASSION. That's what it was. Their love making was the most beautiful experience she had ever had. The way he kissed her with such desire, the gentle caresses as they made love. Hermione blushed as she thought about it. She bent down to place kiss on his forehead. Then she got up from bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. Hermione took a quick look in the mirror, fixed her hair up into a messy bun, and headed into the kitchen to conjure up some breakfast. She faintly heard a knock at the door. When she looked through the peephole, she saw Ron. "What do you want, Ronald?" she asked through the door. "I just wanted to apologize, 'Mione, please. I'm sorry I acted like such a prat last night. Can I come in?" Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration. "No, you may not come in. I'm not dressed properly and I am done talking with you. You are not to come here unless invited. We are friends, Ron, and that is it. No benefits anymore. I am beginning a new life right now." She could hear him groan against the door. "And this new life? It includes Malfoy? The fucking ferret boy that made our lives Hell? This is your 'new life' Hermione?" He sounded mad, but Hermione could understand. "Ron, that was a long time ago, and he has apologized many times to me for treating me the way he did. Ron, I think he's in love with me." She heard him let out a sigh of frustration. "Well, I'm glad that he apologized to you, but it still changes nothing for me. If you're naïve enough to think he is capable of loving anyone but himself, you deserve each other." That stung Hermione like a slap in the face. "Sorry, I don't really mean that, 'Mione. I'm just not quick to forgive him. You don't deserve me treating you how I have been. You never came to me for sex, I always came to you, and I now realize that you were just doing me a favor when I was lonely. I will respect your wishes and stay away from you and Ferret Boy, um, I mean, Malfoy." Hermione didn't have time to respond because she heard his footsteps walking away.

She finished up breakfast and brought it into the bedroom for Draco. He opened his eyes to the delicious smells and he began to smile at her. "You looked good in my shirt; sexy." Hermione blushed at his compliments. "Why, thank you, kind sir!" She smiled back at him. "After we eat, I'm going to need to shower if that's okay." They ate and chatted with such ease. It really surprised her that she was so comfortable with him after one "date" and he with her. When they finished up, Draco got up from bed and reached his hand out to Hermione. She took his hand and he pulled her up to him. He gave her a chaste kiss and led her into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" she asked. He simply said, "Shower." She blushed crimson. "I've never done this before," she began. "What? Shower? I hardly think it's your first one." He joked. She began to laugh as he started the shower. He turned toward her and began unbuttoning his shirt off her. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and turned to walk in the shower. He stepped in first then reached his hand out to her. As she steps into the water, he began kissing her with that same heated passion from last night. She kissed back and began caressing his chest. His hand travelled down between her legs and through her folds. He inserted two fingers and began to explore, thumbing her clit as he did, causing her to moan into his ear. Suddenly he was hard and throbbing against her leg. She found his cock and began to stroke him slowly. He grabbed her and pulled her up against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he raised her up and ease his cock into her wet pussy. He couldn't believe his luck. She was so amazing. Hermione moaned and raised her hips as he slammed into her again and again. He spilled his seed into her. He felt such peace with her. He didn't want to leave. "Can we just stay here forever?" he said. "In the shower? No, I don't think so." She giggled at her own wit. "Oh, ha, ha! You know what I mean. I have never been so at ease in my life, Hermione. I think I have been waiting for you my whole life. I know it is probably weird for you because we've only been talking for a week or so, but I've been infatuated with you since Year 6 in school." "Year 6? Really? Come to think of it, I remember catching you staring at me in the Great Hall from time to time. I just thought you were imagining ways to hurt me." Draco looked down and then met her eyes after a moment. "I was going through so much during that year. I felt like any minute my mother or father would be murdered by 'him' and your face was the only beautiful thing I could look at and forget what 'he' was making me do. You have such kind eyes, you know?" Hermione was taken aback. "I cannot even imagine what you had to go through." She began. "I don't want to think about those days; the past is just that, the past. I want to look forward to the future. To our future, Hermione." Was she actually hearing these words coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth? She was in awe. "So, you want a future with me?" "Of course. When I think of my future, I can't imagine it without you by my side. My mother knows of my intentions with you, and she supports me. I'm in love with you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I don't care who knows!" He kissed her deeply and she melted in his arms.

End Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all of the faves and follows folks! It's much appreciated! I hope you are happy with the way I am writing this. If you have any thoughts on how I should proceed with this fanfic, review! Here we go!

Chapter 6

"What?" Hermione couldn't understand how he could be in love with her already. She had a feeling, but to hear him actually say the words was totally different! "I said that I am in love with you, Hermione. I know you don't feel that way about me just yet, but I am hoping you will after some time." Draco looked ashen. She really should say something, but her whole being was frozen in a state of shock at his confession. Finally, she found her words. "Draco, I'm flattered, really, I am, but do you really think you are in love with….me?" He smiled at her doubtfulness. "No, I don't think I am in love with you," Hermione looked down. "I KNOW I am in love with you. I cannot hold in my feelings for you. It is part of my therapy. I need to express myself." Draco walked over to Hermione. She held her head down, so he grabbed her face and brought it back up to meet his gaze. She had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry if this has upset you." "I'm not upset, I'm just happy! I've never been in such an open and honest relationship. When you tell me you love me, it doesn't feel like empty words. There is so much power behind it!" She began to kiss him deeply and they melted in a heap onto the floor.

_3 months later_

The sun was just rising, but she was already awake. She couldn't sleep. He wasn't there. It didn't feel right. He had to go away on business. He was so far away too and she couldn't know where. "Top Secret" he said. Why was her stomach in such knots? At least if anything happened to him, she had already told him what he had been waiting to hear.

It was about two weeks ago. They had been at the manor earlier in the day for afternoon tea with Narcissa. Hermione and she got on so well. It really surprised her that she was welcomed into her boyfriend's home with such open arms. Even with all of the bad memories there, she still felt so at ease. Draco gave her the grand tour. He really had hoped she liked it there. She ooh'd and ahh'd at the grandeur of Malfoy Manor. After the war, Draco and his mother remodeled the whole place. They had wanted to cleanse the dark days away and start fresh. Hermione really didn't recognize the room they were in. She would have never thought she'd set foot in the place where she was tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange, but alas. After tea, Draco took Hermione out to the gardens for a leisurely stroll. It was quite beautiful there; peaceful. They had just arrived at his favorite spot by the small lake towards the back of the property when Hermione turned into him and enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Draco?" "Hmm?" questioned Draco. Hermione looked deep into his grey eyes and gave him a kiss then continued, "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but haven't had the perfect moment until now." He raised his eyes anticipating her words. "I've found that I have fallen for you. I love you, Draco!" His face lit up and he spun her around. He couldn't believe it. She said it and she felt it and he could feel his heart booming in his chest! "You love me! You love…ME! Hermione Granger loves me!" "Well, geez! Calm down mister or you're going to burst! HAHAHA!" Hermione and Draco laughed and held hands as they walked back to the manor; occasionally stealing away for a kiss or five.

And now she was alone in her apartment, pining for him to return to her.' Knock-knock-knock-knock' Hermione turned her head towards her door. She really didn't want to get up and answer it but Ginny was due any second to give birth so it could be Harry. "Who is it?" She yelled out. "Me." Ugh, Ron again. He still didn't approve of her dating Draco, but it wasn't up to him. She got up and opened the door allowing him access to her flat. He walked over and plopped on the couch. "Ahh, no lover boy tonight?" he said with a smirk. "Not tonight. He's away on business for The Ministry." she explained. "Hmpf. Sounds like bull to me. I don't know of any reason why a Department of Mysteries worker would need to go away on a business trip. You sure he's not screwing around behind your back?" He looked so smug that she wanted to hex him! "I'm positive of that. He loves me and would never hurt me like that unlike some people." She aimed that comment at Ron. That's exactly what she had recently found out about her time with Ronald Weasley. He had cheated on Hermione any chance he got. All those late nights doing inventory at the shop was actually Lavender Brown paying her ex-boyfriend a late night visit. "You still going on about that? We aren't even together anymore, "Mione. Quit harping on me!" he seemed to be agitated. "Why are you here anyway? Just to bug me or what?" she had had enough of his annoying habit of dropping by anytime he felt like it. "Oh, yeah, Ginny's at St. Mungo's. The baby's on its way." He said it so nonchalant. "What!? And it took you this long to say something! You're an arse!" Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's as soon as she finished berating Ron.

At St. Mungo's, Hermione rushed into the maternity ward. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Ginny Weasley, um, I mean, Ginny Potter's room." She asked the mousy looking nurse at the front desk. "Are you family? Only family can go in there unless previously authorized by Mrs. Potter or her husband." Hermione calmed herself then began to speak, "I am her best friend so I should be authorized. My name is Hermione Granger." The mouse nurse looked for her name but did not see it. Just then Harry came around the corner. "'Mione? Hey! I didn't think you'd be here. Ron said you were out of town." "He said what?! Ooh, that asshole! No, he just came to my flat, made himself comfortable, picked a fight with me, then just says, 'oh yeah, Ginny's having the baby' like it's no big deal." Harry sighed. "He's never going to stop picking fights with you while you're still with Malfoy, you do know that right." He said with a laugh. "Well, he'd better get used to it because we're in love so this relationship of mine and Draco's is not going away!" She was really getting tired of needing to defend her relationship. "In love? Are you serious? That's great, Hermione. I'm really happy for you, truly. It pains me to say this, but you two are good together. I've never seen either of you as happy as I have in the past few months. Ginny was the first to point it out to me. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I watched the two of you interacting and it was a revelation." Hermione began to cry with happiness. Harry and Ginny were her best friends and their approval mattered to her more than anyone's. The doctor came out and Harry met with him while Hermione joined Ginny in her maternity suite. "Hey, you look good, Gin!" "Ha! I look like a sweaty beast! He did this to me! Where is he? I'm gonna hex him! Argh! It hurts!" Harry came running into the room followed by the doctor. Ginny was ready to push.

He was perfect. James Sirius Potter had black hair like his father and big brown eyes that shined brightly. Hermione couldn't believe how tiny he was. Harry was beaming over at his wife as she slept. "He's just beautiful, isn't he? My son. I wish my mum and dad were here." "They are here in a way, Harry." She smiled over at him. Just then, there was a light knock at the door. "Are you accepting visitors, Mr. Potter?" It was the mousy nurse from earlier. "Yes, thank you." Harry replied. He wasn't expecting the visitor that came through the door though.

End Chapter 6

Hmmm….who could it be? Please review, fave, or follow! Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

First, let me thank everyone that has favorited and followed Snake Bitten! I really enjoy writing this story. I hope you all have as well. Please review and without further ado, my completion of Snake Bitten.

Chapter 7

"Potter! Congratulations to you and Ginny on the birth of your baby. These flowers are for your wife. Have you seen my lady around?" Harry looked dumbstruck. "Um, Malfoy…hey, um, thanks a lot. This is quite a surprise. "Mione is actually right in here. Please, come in." He hoped he sounded pleasant enough without over doing it. Hermione is in love with Malfoy and she is happy, so he will support her. "Oh, my love! You are a sight for sore eyes! You're gorgeous." Draco smiled with such adoration at Hermione holding baby James. "When did you get back?!" She got up and handed the baby back to Harry so she could greet her man. She wrapped herself up in his warm embrace. "Just a little bit ago. I stopped by your flat and, well, Ron was there. We got into a heated argument because he kind of tried making it sound as if you were just "together", but I knew he was full of shit. I trust you implicitly. He can't fool me, so I threatened him with turning him into a rat and he told me you were here with his sister and Potter." He turned to Harry and asked if he could hold the baby. Harry looked to Ginny and she nodded her approval. Draco took the baby from Harry and sat down in the rocker. "You know, little guy," he began, "I never got on with your dad, but it's something I'm going to start working on. I mean if he could defeat the Dark Lord and bring peace back to our world, he can't be that bad." He looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back and said, "I never thought I'd ever see the day I found respect for Draco Malfoy. Thanks, Malfoy. Any man that Hermione holds in such high esteem is okay in my book too." Hermione was absolutely glowing with pride. Pride in her boyfriend, pride in her best friends, and pride in herself. "Well, I'm going to go back to the house to visit with my mother and get cleaned up from my journey. Dinner later, love?" Hermione gave him a smile and told him she'd see him at 6 for dinner. Draco said his congratulations to Harry and Ginny again and gave a wave and apparated home.

Back at the manor, his mother greeted him warmly. "Well? Did you get everything? How was your trip? Did you see her yet?" "Mother, one question at a time. Yes, everything is set. She'll have no clue what I'm about to do." Draco went up to his room and showered. He was a bit nervous. How would she react? Would this freak her out? Would she go running for the hills in a matter a speaking? Draco walked over to his traveling trunk and grabbed his most precious cargo. He slipped the box into the inside pocket of his jacket and headed over to Hermione's flat.

Hermione had gotten back to her flat and had to clean up the lovely mess left by her buddy, Ron. Oh, that man, he was insufferable! Just then, Hermione felt a wave of sickness come over her. She had barely made it to the toilet before she began to vomit. Oh, Merlin's beard! Not tonight. She hadn't seen Draco in so long. She can't be sick! She was fine earlier, just a little nauseous this morning but once she ate a few saltines, she was okay. She didn't feel hot either, but the feeling came over her again and she got sick for the second time in minutes. Maybe once she took a hot shower, she'd feel better. Hermione stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her. Then without warning she fainted.

Draco had arrived at Hermione's flat and used his key to get in. He heard the water running in the shower. "Hey, babe! You still in the shower? Hermione?" Draco knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no response. He turned the knob, but the door was locked. He knocked again and once he did not hear a response, he began to panic. "Alohomora!" The door opened and Draco sprinted to the shower; she was passed out on the floor. "Baby, baby, are you okay? Hermione, please open your eyes! Please, I can't lose you!" Hermione sputtered water out of her mouth and opened her eyes slowly. "What happened?" Hermione seemed disoriented. "I'm not sure. I came in and you were passed out on the shower floor. Did you hurt yourself?" Draco looked her over then grabbed a towel to help dry her off. "I think I bumped my head when I fell. I remember coming home and cleaning up after Ron's mess he left, then I fell ill and began vomiting and went in the shower to clean up, and then nothing." Draco looked so scared. Hermione smiled up at him. "I love you. Thanks for taking care of me." Draco smiled a little at her words, but then concern came back into his eyes. "Let's get you in bed. No dinner date tonight. Come on. We'll snuggle in bed and I'll take care of you."

In Hermione's bedroom, Draco helped her into her dressing gown and got her into bed. "Well, you don't have a fever. Are you still nauseous?" Hermione told him that she felt fine at the moment but maybe he could grab a bucket just in case. Draco went to the broom closet to get the bucket. As he walked, he began thinking about what could have come over her. Nobody would have hexed her. She didn't have any enemies. She didn't have a fever so that ruled out influenza. Then the next thought was something he wouldn't have thought of if he hadn't been at the hospital earlier. Once he had the thought though, he couldn't put it out of his head. Maybe he should ask her.

"Hermione? I was just thinking that since you don't have fever and not really much symptoms except for fatigue and nausea, well, um…" Draco trailed off as she caught his meaning. Her eyes widened as the realization came over her as well. "Oh my! I couldn't be! Could I?" Draco walked over and set the bucket down next to her bed and grabbed her hand. "There's only one way to find out. Do you know the spell?" "Yes, I used it on Ginny when she thought she was. You'll have to do it for me though since I can't do it on myself. What you will do is put your hand on my abdomen, recite the incantation "Maternus Revelio," and here comes the weird part, you'll feel it move. Oh, don't make that face, really?" Draco started to get nervous. What if she was pregnant? How would he react? She looked scared, so he began to hold her. "We don't have to do this now, Hermione. We can wait if you want." "No, I want to know. Don't you?" Hermione looked to him for his answer. Draco got a huge smile on his face. "I'm ready when you are, but first." Draco walked over to his jacket which he had slung over the armchair in her dressing room. Hermione watched him as he grabbed a small box out of his jacket and walked back over to her side. "I had planned to do this during dinner tonight. I did go on a trip, but it wasn't for business, well not work business anyway. I have been scouring the globe for the perfect gift for you. Only the best and most beautiful gift for the love of my life. I don't want to spend another second without you being mine. No matter what the outcome of this incantation, I want you to know that I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and it would make me the happiest man in the universe if you would become my wife!" Draco opened the box at that. Hermione gasped at the beautiful ring, so perfect like it was carved out just for her. "Oh, Draco! Yes! Yes! I would want nothing more in my wildest dreams!" She gave him the most passionate kiss she'd ever given him. He felt her love course through his veins. "Okay, now let's find out if we're going to become parents!"

"Maternus Revelio!" Draco felt it; it was so crazy! Hermione felt it to. "Well? Are you okay?" Hermione looked to his face for his reaction. He looked scared. Was he scared? "Draco? Do you need to lie down?" Draco shook his head then she noticed he had tears in his eyes. She began to sob. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" "Mad? I'm not mad! I'm ecstatic! I'm going to be a father! You're going to be a mother! This is our baby and we're going to be married. I can't remember ever being so happy!" Relief washed over Hermione. "I must tell Mother! Are you up for it? I could have her come here or we could go to the manor. What am I thinking? I'm sorry I'm just so excited. Rest, my love." Hermione laughed so hard and fell into his arms.

She began to kiss him; he returned her kisses with fervor. Her hands roamed over his chest as he pulled her in closer. He pulled her gown over her head and took her breasts in his hands and began kneading them and licking and kissing her nipples; working his way down. Hermione could feel herself getting so hot and wet. She had missed him so. His tongue teased at her clit and she moaned and writhed at his touch. She came undone when he alternated between sucking and licking her most sensitive spot and came. Draco smiled at her and she could see her juices on his face. He kissed her and she could taste herself on him. She pushed him onto his back and began to undress him. She heard a moan escape his lips as she began to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue; licking the pre-cum as it seeped out. Then she took his full length into her mouth and worked her magic. "Oh, god, Hermione! I missed you! That feels so fucking good!" Draco caressed her hair as she sucked him hard and fondled his balls. "I'm gonna cum, babe!" Hermione pumped him as he came and then cleaned him up. They collapsed and held each other. "Can I get you anything? Tea, maybe?" Hermione nodded. She liked being taken care of by him. He was always so attentive. Her mind wandered off into thoughts of a little blond haired boy with grey eyes and a big smile. Is that what our baby will look like? Or will he have my unfortunate frizzy mop of hair? She dozed off.

Draco came back with her tea and saw she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. 'I can't believe she's all mine. I wonder what our child will look like. He could feel himself smiling at the thought of their child that was growing inside of her at that moment. He lay down next to her and crept down to her belly. "I know you probably can't hear me just yet, but I'm your father. I never thought I wanted children until I found out just hours ago that you're in your mother's belly. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and your mother. I will protect you both for as long as I live. I will always love you, no matter what." He kissed her belly and fell asleep with his hand on her stomach. Hermione had heard everything he had said. She placed her hand over Draco's and said, "He took the words right out of my mouth."

The End….

I didn't get many reviews so I thought I'd finish this story up. I had fun writing for you and I hope to write more in the future…Thanks again for all of your support!


End file.
